


The Disgruntled Little Brother

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Niles is humiliated by Frasier after a mishap at the Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne doesn't hesitate to stand up for him. And in the process, she strengthens the bond between them. (Episode: "Crock Tales")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	The Disgruntled Little Brother

1993

"Roz, I'd like for you to meet Daphne Moon, my home healthcare worker. And my brother, Niles Crane." Frasier said, putting the emphasis on his little brother's name.

Daphne gasped at her mistake. "Oh, is it Niles? I'm so embarrassed! I called you Miles by mistake! I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane!"

"Don't be silly." Niles laughed. "In fact, I prefer Miles."

But there was no mistaking the annoyed look on Frasier's face. Clearly his younger brother was just being kind. He was so different from Frasier and although Daphne had only seen him a few times, she'd never met a kinder man. And now she couldn't help but notice he was more than a little nervous.

"Are you all right, Niles? I-I mean... Dr. Crane."

Perhaps from now on she'd stick to formalities. It was much safer.

"I-I'm fine, Daphne. Thank you." He said. But when he leaned on Frasier's bookshelf, it set off a domino effect sending his brother's prized books to the floor. When Daphne leaned over to pick them up, Niles looked as though he might faint and she caught him just as he fell against her. But not before he knocked over even more books including Frasier's prized statute.

Unfortunately the statue didn't fare as well as the books, landing with a crash on his majesty's carpet in several pieces. Frasier was sure to be furious and Daphne was certain to hear about it for months to come.

But it was poor Niles' horrified look that worried her most. He'd been trying so hard to make a good impression, which he had done so each time she'd seen him. However, Frasier didn't see it that way.

"Dear God Niles, you imbecile!" He yelled in that booming voice that sent Eddie scampering for cover under the sofa. "Look what you've done!"

"Frasier, I'm sorry, I-."

"You've destroyed my prized African art statue! How could you be so stupid?"

The hurt in Niles' eyes was unmistakable and Daphne's heart went out to him. She knew all too well what it felt like to be yelled at by her older brothers.

"It was an accident, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said boldly. "Your brother didn't mean to-."

"There are no accidents!" Frasier yelled.

Niles sighed deeply. "You're right Frasier. How careless of me. I swear I'll buy you a new one."

But the apology didn't faze Frasier at all and he merely rolled his eyes. "Really, Niles? You're going to go all the way to Africa? That was a priceless work of art!"

"Now, Dr. Crane I know I haven't been working here long and I have no right to be saying this but aren't you being a bit rough on your brother?" Daphne said. "Can't you see how badly he feels? I know a thing or two about brothers. I have eight of them and although I love them all, I wish just one of them was as kind as Dr. Crane here."

Niles' face lit up and turned a boyishly handsome shade of pink. "Thank you, Daphne."

"Now, don't worry about your statue." Daphne said, crouching down to pick up the wooden remains. "This should be just fine with a little Super Glue. You'll hardly be able to tell."

"Personally I think it looks better the way it is." Martin said, never taking his eyes off of his paper.

"Thank you, Dad!" Frasier said sarcastically. "Fine, make jokes, but I'll have you know that this is a-."

"Priceless work of art!" Martin finished with even more sarcasm. "Daphne's right. " Just a little Super Glue and no one will know the difference."

"I need some air!" Frasier said. "Roz do you need a ride home?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Home? But I just got here! Oh wait! Thank God you asked! I have a date tonight!"

"Imagine that." Frasier replied with a grin. "I'll be back later."

When Roz and Frasier were gone, Martin let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. I've had enough excitement for one night. Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Dad."

As they stood alone in the living room, Daphne smiled at Niles. "I'm sorry your brother upset you like that."

"Thank you Daphne. I guess I should be going. I've caused enough trouble for one evening. Goodnight."

Impulsively she reached out and touched his arm. "Wait, Dr. Crane, please don't leave. I enjoy your company."

He grinned like a little boy, clearly surprised by her comment. "You do?"

"Of course I do! Now, since we're alone, how about sharing these Nickerson Lemon Biscuits that you brought over? I can make a pot of tea..."

Again he smiled and she saw a gleam of something in his eyes, a look that she couldn't quite place. But then his smile disappeared.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I really should be getting home to Maris. She doesn't like being alone for too long."

"That's sweet. She must love you a lot."

"I suppose. That's what I've been led to believe anyway." Niles said, sounding strangely sad.

"Well in that case you should probably be getting home to her." Daphne said, feeling a bit disappointed. "It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Crane."

"Likewise, Daphne. And perhaps the next time Maris ventures off to Europe, I'll take you up on your kind offer to share biscuits and tea."

As Niles reached for the doorknob, he turned to face her. "Daphne, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane. What is it?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for Dad and for Frasier. We sincerely appreciate it."

Daphne gave him an amused smile. "We, Dr. Crane?"

He blushed deeply. "I have to admit that after Dad fell in the shower, I struggled with the idea of putting him in a home. But then I suggested to Frasier that he hire a home healthcare worker and... Well... here you are."

Daphne reached out and hugged Niles, surprising him with the gesture. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and she held him for a long moment. " I can't tell you how grateful I am for the chance to help your father. Your family is just wonderful, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne."

They drew out of the hug and exchanged smiles. "Well I don't want to keep you from your wife, but I hope you'll come back soon."

His smile returned. "I promise I'll come back as often as I can. Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

As she closed the door behind him, she couldn't help smiling. She had a feeling that she and Niles would become very good friends, and perhaps even more. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she pushed it away. Lately her psychic visions had been working overtime.

The thought that they would ever be more than friends was ridiculous. After all the man was happily married. But there was no making that their friendship would grow.

And right now that's what she needed; a friend.

She missed her family terribly, despite any hard feelings she had. But the Cranes were her family now and that was the most comforting thought of all.

THE END


End file.
